Dark love and light in you
by charunetra
Summary: How much do you know about other heart? Hattori did trust that he know quite well Kudou but after what happen in that day when he whent over to see him everything changes.. yaoi love story about Hattori and Kudou
1. Chapter 1

_I find there is way to little fanfcitons of Hattori and Kudou love so i wrote it to see if there is any others fans for this couple._

_**Warnings:** _Yaoi, dark love, hurtings

PS: I did try my best not to make mistakes but i can't be 100% sure there is not some little mistakes in it (did checked it but some may have not notise so i'm sorry about that if there is).

So i wish only pleasant reading and i hope you guys want to read more..

* * *

><p><strong>Dark love and light in you<strong>

It was normal for Heiji to go visti Kudou in his home..Heiji felt like he have found somebody who understand him without the today was no different to go vist him when he have come to was thinking what to take with him to Kudou..So maybe if i give hime sake this time he don't go in i take was sure it doesn't happen againe becuase Haibara told him that it doesn't take long time beafore Kudou can't turn back the original body by drinking the same thing againe.

He end in Kudou home by noon, like he front door was open like Kudou told him it would be..Heiji did know how to move in the Kudou home and he already knew where Kudou whould for he open the library door he didn't saw Kudou he didn't saw Conan as well..He just notise that something was wrong and Kudou was still home..He walk around the room.

"Kudou really does love to read a lot" was his first thought.

The Library was really big and there was so many different thing..The end of the library room was heard then something was moveing in the want to know what so he went closer the sofa and saw Conan in was sweating a lot and his face was eyes was closed yet you can see in his face that he was in pain and then it hit was in pain beacos he was turning back his normal body as Kudou was what made it happen?He didn't have to wait was now back to still didn't look good but something was still better in his face.

"Heiji why are you here?" ask Kudou

"You know if you gona ask somebody to vist then remember the day as well" answer Heiji..He understand that Kudou was in pain but that was not his fault.

"Ah, yeah i i have to ask you leav and i mean now" told Kudou with his voice giveing out dark vibe.

Heiji was now angry" Why the hell should i?Yeah right beacue i'm just pain in the ass for you now, right? I get it..Bye" but when he turn around happent something he not have even think could had happen. Kudou had take him over his shoulder. Where the hell did he get the strength to do that when he was in so much pain?

Heiji was now even frightened by that act so he told to Koudu :"Put me the hell you are doing?Didn't you just told me to leav then let me leav already"

"It's your fault that i feel that way ".Heiji didn't understand what he meant by that. Before he could even think clear he was pushd in to room. He hear a clik as well he saw that Kudou was sweating even more and his breathe was getting faster. Heji had time to stand up. He was right now angry and afraid becuase he didn't understand whats wrong with Kudou but he was afraid what will come next if things go one.

"Oi Kudou lets stop this. You don't feel good and you need a rest" he was now near the door and his back was right now in front of Kudou. He made him turn around and push him against the he was faceing Heiji and he was something smiling or smirking. He moved his face closer to Heiji and that moment Heiji was frozen and Kudou was sure it was beause he didn't understand whats happening rightnow. Kudou was now in is left. Hattori know that beacuse he felt Kudou breatheing against it and then Kudou told him

"Heiji i'm gona break you" and he kissd his ear. Hattori had hard time to think becuase all of this but he understand by breaking him it would be painful. Was he really just friend with him becuase it was fun to see how he trust him. He was feeling more empty than he never have been beafore. Why now?

" Do you hate me that much Kudou?" ask Heiji with worry in his voice

"You don't understand anything do you Hattori" was Kudou notice that his answer was not fill with hate but there was something like pain to hear. Beafore Hattori can ask him what he meant Kudou was kissing him. Hattori felt like he had been run in to wall. Hattori didn't felt that was right and he felt like he doesn't really understand that he is not Ran tryd to push him away but somehow Kudou was stronger than he was hoping he could the kiss Kodou take on Heiji hand and start walking. When he was near the bed he pushd Heiji in there and then come top of him. Kudou continue kissing Hattori againe but this time with tongue. Hattori felt like his heart gona stop right there in shock of all that what Kudou did to Kudou move his face away Heiji felt like he can try to talk with him againe.

"Damn Kudou think about Ran..i'm not his subsitution damn asshole" Heiji was angry and terrifie of whats comeing next.

Kudou look him in the eyes and answer "I dont want to think about her" and he was kissing him againe but this time with more force in it also he have open Heiji jaket and Kudou hand was inside of Heiji T-shirt and was now touching his bare chest. Hattori felt like fire have been spread all over his body, but why he didn't understand yet..Kudou had take Heiji uper body naked so he had now free opportunity to Heiji nipples. He let his left hand to go up for Heiji left nipple and the right hand to right nipple. Kudou was at first just carelessly touching around them then he carefully let fingers over the nipples and Heiji let out something like moan. That moment Kudou felt he want to hear more and to feel more Hattori. He loverd his lips to Heiji left nipple and give it a small lick but that was all just to make Heiji let out moan and then he start to suck on it for wanting to hear more Hattori moans.

Heiji was lost. He did know how wrong it is but he had no power to push him away. Hattori felt hopless and powerless yet he know he have to stop Koud for Ran sake also for Kudou sake as well. Kudou have a fever so thats why he is doing this. Thats only case for him doing that.

"Kudou stop it. That 's wrong..ahhh" Heiji felt the last part was bad thing to let it out becuase Kudou made his move to lower

"Oi Kudou do you hear me?Stop it..It ain't have a fever and you need to stop and go to bed and sleep. Do you hear me Kudou?"

Kudou look at him and then answerd "I don't know how long i stay in this form so i'm gona take the last off it now" and he put his hand in Heiji pants. For that moment Hattori felt it that this will end all wrong and now he understand what he meant by breaking him. He was gona rape him right there and now. Hattori trid to push him away but Kudou was over him the way that Heiji legs didn't reach him and he was only kicking the air around them and he did not have any way to push him away.

"Kudou pleas stop it.I don't want that and belive me you dont want that as well" Hattori tried to make him stop

Kudou stop for a moment and then pull the pants off Heiji legs and lower himself between Hattori legs. Kudou was only few cm away of Hattori penis and then he answerd "You don't still understand.I wouldn't to it if i regets it later" and then he take him full in mouth and was licking with his tongue .Hattori bite his lips for not leting out moans but it was hard and he felt his going to was his best friends doing that and doesn't even hear him. Hattori understand that fighting with him is pointles so he stop pushing him away or stop him. It doesn't mater anymore becuse Kudou gona do it anyway so why fight for somthing he can't win. Hattori let his hand to drop next to his side and close his eyes. He was thinking about something elss, think about something elss. Kodou did stop for a moment. He was licked his fingers and then lower back to the penis but this time Heiji did felt that something was pushing inside of him and it didn't felt comfortable and he let out a little yelp becuase of tryd to cover up his ass but was little late becuse Kudou already had insert the finger inside.

"It will get better leater.I promise you" and then Hattori felt another finger inside of him. Now it was geting little painful. Did Kudou like to makes fun of him. 2 fingers made scissors movementinside of him and thanks to that Hattori bite in his arm for not to let out any other voices. After some time he felt 3 finger come inside of him. It was more painful but he didn't cry out of it. When the 4 went in he cum for the pain and pleasure what was give in his front and back..Kudou stand up and went around the room Heiji didn't felt he want to open his eyes or even move becuse if he want to run away he would end up even worse way than right now..He heart the pop sound and he understand that it was something to make it less painfull to put inside of him. Hattori did take a big breath and tryd to make his body more relax. He have heard that unrelax body will be more painfull. Kudou notise that Heiji didn't even try to make a run. What happent with his alive personality? He then put smooth gel in his penis and rub it . Then he slowely lower himself againe near the Hattori lower back. Hattory did felt something cold yet warm near his ass. Kudou lower his face near Heiji right ear and told him

"Hattori it's gona hurt so bear with it it goes better later" in his voice something like a worry but Hattori didn't care anymore

"Like you will let me go so stop the talk and do it already so i can go home soon" with cold voice. He closed his eyes and hoped it will not be so painfull like he have hear that first time is.

Kudou didn't answer or even respont at first . After some time pas Hattori hear soft sigh and Kudou told "Yeah your right"and then he push inside of Heiji with full power. Kudou was sure if he do it fast it would hurt felt at the same time like he will be break to half. It was really painfull and Hattori did let out a broken voice. It hurt to much to bite in his hand and hard to not let out. Kudou look at Hattori face and he saw that Hattori was crying. Tears was runing down in his cheeks and his lips was know kissd Hattori in the lips and was trying to calm him down. Hattori didn't care anymore, just let it end fast . It was only thing in his mind. Kudou understand that as well so he start to move. It was really hard to do becuase Hattori was really didn't show any marks that he was feeling good so Kudou speed up a little at the same times he hopes to find his g spot. Hattori let out little moan and Kudou know that he found it so now he tryd to hit it by every time he trust in to Hattori. He want to make Hattori feel good as well so he tryid his best to make him feel more by every trust. Hattori was now louder than before and Kudou liked Hattori moans. At the same time Hattori felt like he have been broken and toyd yet he felt at the same time pleasure what was new for him. He had no power over his voice anymore and he knew that his hips was trying to catch every trust that Kudou made. He was feeling so much and he was really close to felt at the same time how Hattori walls were begining to tighten more than before and he know that he is close to cuming. Kudou made Hattori to move up that much that he was now in his lap and he had better opportunityto move inside of him. The same moment Hattori did felt Kudou deeper inside of him than before but it didn't hurt. It give Hattori pure plesure than before and he bite Kudou in the right soulder to not let out to much voice. Kudou did felt two thing at the same time :Heiji was really tight and he had bite hime. It was to much for him and he cumed inside Hattori. Kudou habe never felt so good in his he look at Hattori then he notise that he had fainted. Kudou was little to rough with kissd him .

When Hattori woke up and he notise that he was in his clothes and he was all alone in the room. When he tried to stand up he felt pain in his lower body.

"Damn Kudou he was to rough with me.I kick his ass when i see him againe."

He walk out the room and end up in the the was Conan sleeping with a big smile in his Conan would have been Kudou then Hattori would kick him but right now he is a kid so maybe next time. Hattori walk out of the house leaving Conan sleeping.

.

When Conan woke up he already knew that Hattori is out of the house. Kudou was just hopeing he understand what happent and that Heiji understand that he can not run away the fact that he belongs to Kudou now.

"Heiji i want to see you soon" Conan was thinking loud

"beacuse you had made me fall in love with you"


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter is now up..Also i thank you CrazyGirl19 for likeing my first chapeter ^_^..._

_This chapter is all about how is Hattori and Conan feelinf after what happent with them.. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dark love and light in you 2<strong>

When Conan went home(where Ran was) he was hugged becuase he haven't been home 2 days and nobody didn't know nothing about him..So this time i was out almost 24 hour Conan was thinking.

Later they whent all in bathhouse, like always Conan end up with Ran was washing Conan back he notise that in Conan right shoulder had bite mark and really strong was worried and ask

"Conan what happen with you right shoulder?Did you get in fight with somebody?"

Conan turn to watch his right shoulder and then it hit him..That was Hattori bite remembering that he turn red in the face and was now watching ground.

"It's nothing.." and he stand up and left the room.

"Maybe he just start to grow out of child but why to bite?Did he do it as well?" she get more worried and was sure to talk about it come out of bath as well

"That was great now i need some beer and it would be even better" told Kogoro

"Don't even think about that dont get any ?" was Ran answer

They are talk about that againe sigh Ran turn around to see Conan then in her face was sad and worried was 100% sure that they little talk in the bath don't end in 't look good.

When the end up home Conan told:" I'm gona bed..Goodnight" and run off

"Father can i ask you something" ask Ran

"What you want to know?" answer Kogoro

"When you was young did you bite anybody when you where in fight with somebody?" ask Ran

"What the hell!Why should i..Usaly when you have fight it just kicking"

Ran turn little bit pale in the face..Is that possibility that Conan have a girlfriend?

"Sorry dad i go sleep as well" and she run out of the room

"I wounder whats wrong with Ran and Conan is acting strang as well"was Kogoro thinking

Whn Conan open the door for his room he felt like he had one hard day after another..He lied down in the bed and was thinking to call Hattori..He pick the number and waited for him to pick up but he didn't..Conan didn't like that idea and he tried againe..and still he didn't pick it up.I try tomorrow againe was Conan thinking..He kied on bed and was trying to get some sleep when he hear that somebody endert the room..He was sure that the person was Ran.

"Do you sleep Conan?" asked Ran

"..." Conan tryid to look like he is sleeping

"I know you are not sleeping"told Ran

Damn she is good to understand him

"No but i was almost" answer Conan..He wasen't liseing in that answer

"Conan did you fight with somebody in school?" asked Ran..Right at the point i see was Conan thinking

"Something like that" was Conan answer

"Why?"asked Ran with worried voice

"Becuase i was trying to help and i end up to get bite becuase i was in the middle of them"

"Really?"

"Yes really" Ran really knows how to ask

"Thats good..I was worried that mabye you are fighting in school..I'm glad you are not" she told him..

"Goodnight Conan" and she kissed him in the forhead

"Goodnight Ran-neechan"

When Ran left Conan was clad that she didn't understand he wasn't telling her the why things happent..How can he tell her that he sleept with Heiji and he bite him..He is in 7 year old boy body right now..He sighed and turn to left side..I need sleep was Conan only thinking..

* * *

><p><strong>At Heiji home...<strong>

"Damn Kudou did he really have to call me now..I dont want to talk with him ever againe.."

He was liseing how his phone ring in his bed and was thinking why Kudou did that to he really hate him so much that he have to broke him in that way..

"Why i can't get him out of my mind" was Heiji thinking..He hurt him so much yet he didn't feel like he have done that without the good reason..He know him that well..or mabye he don't know him at all..

"Ack...my head hurts for thinking so much"

then he heart that somebody was comeing up..There was only two people to come up..Kazuha and his mom..

"Heiji are you awake?" asked Kazuha

"Yah i'm up"

"Can i come in?"

"Yah"

Kazuha open the door and saw that Heiji was in bed..Usaly he was in his bed when he was sleeping or thinking about something

"Did i wake you up?"asked Kazuha when he sit next to table

"I was awake anyway what made you come here?"

"Is that they way for asking girl?"she was angry"

"Sorry.." he did feel like it would be best to stop beafore things go out of hand

"Can i ask you to come with me in Tokyo?" she asked with a big smile

That moment Heiji welt like he was in car crash..He face did go pale and he didn't feel good

"Are you okey Heiji?You dont look fine." she was worried

"Just a little cold..can you ask somebody elss..I'm sorry"

"Don't worry..I call Ran to pick me up"she was quite happy when she told that

Thank god she is happy

"When are you going?"

"i think about after this week..You know that i need to ask Ran so many things..I think Conan would be sad when you don't come."

Like hell he would be

"Maybe"

"He is crazy over you..you always talk so much about things and he see you as a big brother..Isn't that nice?"

"Maybe...I call him when i'm better..Don't make him worry over something so simple"asked Heiji

I really don't want to face him right now

"I understand you..Thanks i will go now..I'm gona come tomorrow againe"

"Oky..See yah"

"Bye Heiji"

When she left Heiji felt like he want to kill somebody..He was more angry than beafore..I really need some time to be alone

When Kazuha whent to Heiji house he was already left..

"Do you know where did he go?he didn't feel okey yesterday"

"He is out to solve murder againe but i agree with that he didn't look okey..He was so pale in the face and i think he didn't sleep well" answerd Heiji mother

"I hope he gets better soon..Thanks for telling me i go now..Bye" told Kazuha

"Take care of yourself"

Heiji mother watch as Kazuha left the house..She didn't like that Heiji doesn't look good and she knows that he is hiding something..I hope he gets better soon..I'm gona make him stay home when he comes person can not go out..

Heiji at the same time did try his best to keep his mind on the murders..He wen't home just to sleep and eat..His mom was worried but that was all he can do for not to think that demon..He really want to kill him

It was almost weekend and Kazuha haven't talk with Heiji at all..She didn't like it..Heiji avoid peoples only when he is sick or doesn't want to talk..

She went to Heiji house againe..

"Good morning" said Kazuha when he open the door

"Good morning Kazuha..How are you?" asked Hattori mother

"I'm okey..Is Heiji home today?"

"Yes and down with quite a big cold as well..I told him not to go out with small cold but you know Heiji..When he hear about murder he is first to go in the place it happent..He is in his room if you want to talk with him."

"Thank you..I go up then"

"Make sure that he doesn't come out of bed when you are there"

"Sure" and Kazuha went up to see Heiji

She know that even if she ask him to ender the room Heiji would ask him to leav so she just went in

"Good morning Heiji"

"..."

"I know you are awake"

"So"

"Why did you went out and got even more cold than beafore?"

"You know me"

"Yes and i don't like it..Are you okey?"

"I feel tierd but others than that i'm ok"

"I want to ask do you want something from Tokyo?"

"Mhm..I don't think i want something from Tokyo" i dont even want to hear about Tokyo

"Ooo i see..I hope you get better soon"

"Me too"

"I go and let you rest"

"It' would be good"

"Bye Heiji"

"Bye"

When Kazuha left the room Heiji felt like something was wrong..He know Kazuha so long that he understand her better than anyone and he did notise that she is up to with something and this something didn't look good for have fever made him lose his thats right..I need sleep

* * *

><p><strong>In Tokyo<strong>

Ran was so happy that Kazuha is comeing in Tokyo..she didn't know that Heiji isn't comeing.

Conan was hopeing to talk with Heiji..He really need to talk with him..All week he have been caling him and he doesn't answer his calls..He didin't like that

"The train is here" told Ran with happy voice

When Kazuha did come out of train then Ran huged her

"So nice to see you againe" told Ran

"Yes same here"

"Hello Kazuha-neechan"

"Hello Conan..Sorry Hattori is in cold and didn't come" told Kazuha

"I see" Conan was sad when he told that

At evening in Ran place

Kazuha and Ran was talking so much that Conan didn't want to be there so he left and went in his room..He trid to call Heiji againe..He didn't answer..Conan was worried

When Conan was almost in sleep he heard that somebody ender the room..

"Ran-neechan why are you here againe?" asked Conan

"Sorry it's not Ran it's Kazuha"answer Kazuha

Conan opend his eyes and stand up

"Why are you here Kazuha-neechan?" asked Conan with sleepy voice

"Have you cald Hattori?"

"Yes i have but he doesn't answer"

"So not only Kudou but also you..He doesn't answer my calls as well but he talks with me if i see him..Can i ask do you know why?"

Conan was sure it was becuase that they had sex but he is not gona tell that to Kazuha

"No i dont"

"Conan can i ask you to do my a favour?"

Conan didn know why she asked him a favour..He is only 10 years old boy(not really but she didn't know it)

"If i can do it then yes"

"Conan you know Hattori the best..You are like little brother to him so i want to ask you to go visit him and talk with him..He haven't been looking to good and he doesn't talk much.I'm worried and i know becuase i'm girl he doesn't talk about many things but you are guy and he trust you"

I'm not sure about the trust anymore was Conan thinking

"So can you go tomorrow to visit is alone in the house becuase his fater is out of down and mothers is in work place..Hattori would be alone almost all would you go and spend time with ?" she asked with worried voice

"Of course i would spend time with Hattori-niichan but how can i go?You know how worried is Ran-neechan when i go alone"

"Don't worry i tell her that Hattori is coming to take you..You know where he lives and he always leav his frontdoor unlocked so you can go in without the problems" she smiled

"Then i go tomorrow morning so i'm gona back some things with me then"

"Would be nice..I send you the first train what go in you okey with it that you can't tell goodbay to Ran?"

"I'm sure she would understand" answer Conan

"Okey sleep well and i wake you up in te morning" and she left

"A week with Hattori..Sound pretty good to me"

He backe some things in his bag and went to sleep..He really can't waite to wake up and then see Hattori againe

That night he dreamd about Hattori..


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everybody the next chapter is done..Thank you everybody who have liked my story so far.._

_This time i warn that if you don't like Hattori x Conan then don't read it_

_This chapter is all about how Conan wants to make Hattori realize his love for him_

* * *

><p>Kazuha woked Conan up like she had promised..Conan had all things he need it with him and he was ready to go.<p>

When he was ready to go on the train Kazuha told to Conan

"Please make him smile againe" with sad smile on her face

"I try my best Kazuha-neechan" answerd Conan

"Okey take care yourself" she hugged him and then send him to train

Conan sit under the window "Here comes nothing"

* * *

><p><strong>Same time in Hattori house:<strong>

Hattori woked up and went to the toilet to drow up againe..He felt really bad yet he didn't feel he want to sleep.

Afther drowing up he went to kitchen to get class of water..When he did get one he was stoped by the thing he was so hard to forget..He remember that night againe..And thanks to that he felt more tired than beafore

"Stop thiniking about it..It's gona hurt more if you think about it..It hurts already"

then he turned around and went back to his bed..

He felt like he can sleep now..He closed his eyes and went to sleep hopeing to forget everything.

**3 hours later in Hattori house:**

When Conan come in the house he notise that door was unlock what means that Hattori is home like Kazuha told him..He did take a deep breath and then step in the house. He was little bit nervous becuase he didn't know how Hattori gona take the idea he is in the same house. He heard someting from kitchen so he went to that direction and he saw Hattori in there. He didn't look to good..More pale than he want to see him to be.

"Hello Hattori" told Conan when he step in the kitchen

Hattori drop the class he was holding out of surprise. When he turned around to see who was it then he was in more shock than he want to be

"What the bloody hell you are doing here?"

"You didn't answer my calls and i got worried about you. Also Kazuha told me that your sick" answerd Conan

"Ain't that sweet of you..Don't make me laugh. Didn't you get the messege to leav me alone" answer Hattori with much hate in his voice

Conan didn't like the meaning of that voice

"And what was the message if i can ask? You never answer anything" answer Conan with cold voice

"Your detective and yet you can't answer so simple question..Maybe you ain't that great like you think you are"

"What you mean by that?" asked Conan

"I WANT YOU LEAV ME ALONE AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME AGAINE...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW OO GREAT DETECTIVE KUDO SHINICHI" yelld Hattori

Conan was quiet for some time..He understand that he still doesn't understand him and also he understand he made Hattori angry..If it comes to this he have to show proof how serious he is..He did take out of his watch and shot Hattori with it..Hattori face told that he was not happy about it when he collapse on the floor. Next step will take some time but Conan was sure to make Hattori understand him full this time.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later in Hattori house<strong>

When Hattori open his eyes he saw his room ceiling..He want to sit up but then he notice he can't move his hands..

"What the hell"

"Your finaly awake.."was answer by Conan

"Your still here..And why i have handcuffs in my hands?"

"For you not to run away from me"

"Kudo it ain't funny..What elss you want to got from me.?.You already did take my body and break it the way you like it..I can't give anything more..Don't you understand it pointless."

"It pointles if you don't understand my side in here as well..And i'm gona show you how serious i am in here" Conan climb on the bed and top of Hattori

"What are you doing?"

Conan didn answer for that. He was now watching Hattori in the eye..That moment when they eyes met Hattori felt like something is really wrong..He didn't see Conan usaly calm and kind but really scary look..Hattori didn't like the meaning behind those eyes he sees

"..."

Conan moved himself this time and he was now siting between Hattori legs..Hattori was trying to close his legs but Conan wasn't leting him to do that also feaver was not hleping to fight with his full power.

"Kudo what are you doing? Stop this and let me go already"

" No" and then Conan open the belt of Hattori pants..Hattori was geting nervous and he didn't like where things are going.

Conan have take down his pants and now Hattori didn't have anything to cover his privat place..

"Oi Kudo stop this..It ain't funny..I mean it..Pleas stop this" Hattori plead Conan to stop but he didn't show any signe to stop.

He slowly put his hands in Hattori cock and move them gently up and down..Hattori didn't want to let out any noice so he bite his lip.

Conan then moved his body and now he was just some cm away from his cock..He can feel his breath in his cock and it send shiver over his body. It felt nice but Hattori didn't let that to show out. The next things Conan did was kiss in the top of Hattori cock and then he lick it..It felt strange becuase Conan have so small tongue yet it felt really hot..The more Conan move his tongue around the cock the more Hattori had hard time to not let out any noices but then Conan did take him full in his mouth as much as he can..That was when Hattori let out quite a loud moan..The more Conan moved his tongue and head up and down the more loader Hattori did get..He felt dizzy and he know that he will come soon if Conan don't stop right there..

"Sto..p..St..op..Stop it Kudo.." he was trying to ask him to stop but Conan only pick up the rhythm

"Ahhhhhhh..." let out Hattori when he did come..He felt now even more dizzy than beafore. Feaver was kicking in as well

Conan push himself up and he swallow hard..It did take time to Conan get his body moveing againe..When he moved now he was in his hands and now he licked his right hand fingers..Somehow it was erotic when he did it..And then he put his one finger inside himself..Hattori was in shock..He was prepareing himself..That was not the best idea..Hattori felt that this is dangerous..He is in child body..It doesn't matter that he have 17 year old boy mind when he have only 10 year old boy body..

"Kudo stop it..You can't do it..You don't have your normal body..It will only hurt maybe even more..Are you lisening me Kudo..Damn it you have to stop right here"

Conan add the 2 finger insded of him and now Hattori saw that Conan face was in pain yet he still didn't stop and he add 3 finger soon..Now Conan did make a face that show he was feeling it..He have found the g-spot and he was trusting his finger in that point

"Ahh..Ngh..ahhh.." Conan let out..He was feeling it strongly..He removed his fingers and now was positions himself up in the Hattori cock..

"Kudo don't do it.. I mean it...Noth with this body.. Pleas..It feel like i'm rapeing you..I don't want to" plead Hattori

"I'm rapeing you" was answer from Kudo and then he slowly take Hattori cock inside of him..

"Oww..." Conan let out and still he put more inside..When half of Hattori cock was inside of him he felt that he will lose his mind and faint..He didn't want that and he stop for there a little bit..It hurt like hell and he felt that tears was falling down in his cheeks but he didn't want to stop half way..He want to show that he is seriuse. He did take a deep breath and put the other half in..That moment he was sitting in Hattori body he felt his eyes close..He was fainting..

"Kudo please open up your eyes..You have to keep your eyes open..Please Kudo..You need to take me out..It only hurts you..Can't you see it..Thinking about it"

Conan open his eyes..It was hard to make them stay open..The pain was so much..He haven't ever felt so much pain in his body beafor..He have been shot many times yet it was nothing comparing to this pain..He was takeing deep breathes and he was shakeing all over the body..

Hattori was worried about Kudo right now..He was awake but in lots of pain..It was cleary see in his face and body..Why he don't stop if it hurts so much?..I don't understand him..His head was hurting for thinking so much..He was dizzy as well also being iniside the Conan didn't help it. Conan was extremely tight..And he know thanks to that Conan must have to feel like he have break in two or even more like break a half.

"Kudo pleas stop it..Look yourself..Your shaking all over your body and your in lot's of pain..I don't underst what you want to get out of this..Stop it already.."

When Hattori look in down where Conan was sitting then he saw blood..Lots of blood..He was out of his mind..

"Your bleeding..I mean your bleeding a lot..Stop it..You may not stay awake if you go on like this" Hattori voice was now breaking..He was worried more than he have been beafore..He can't do nothing to help him and he felt usless..

" N...o...no.." was Conan answer

"What no?..Your out of your mind" Hattori yelld at him

"Maybe i am" answer Conan..He was sure that he can move his body little bit now so he push his body little bit up and then let down againe..It hurt like hell but Conan did that move couple of more times..The more he did it the more he felt that the pain was going away..He pick up the steady rhythm..

"Ahhh...ngh...ahhh...ngh..." Hattori was feeling way to much and he didn't like the idea..He felt hot and his body was turing on by Conan movements

Conan saw that Hattori was tring his best not to let out moans yet he was still doing it..Conan want to make him feel more and moved his body little bit faster and if he doing it then Hattori cock hit Conan g-spot in dead on

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." let Conan out..He was seeing white..That was something Conan was not expecting..It was so much pleasure that he want to feel it againe..Almost every time he moved Hattori cock hit that spot..It was amazing feeling and Conan was enjoy it..Hattori was enjoy it as well

"Ngh..ahh..hah...ha..haaaaaah.." Conan came but he was still moveing on..Hattori haven't come yet

"Hiiigh...aahhhhhhhh..." Conan was more tight than before and Hattori felt he will come soon

"Nh..ahh..haah...Naghhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa" when Hattori came inside the Conan was seeing white againe..It was not bad feeling yet he felt like it went right in his stomach and it make him feel little bit sick..He collapse in Hattori stomach..He was way to sleeping to stay awake and he fell in sleep..Hattori was sleepy as well and he closed his eyes not thinking about what just happent.


	4. Chapter 4

_It did take me long time to get this chapter up and i had hard time to write it becuse i had so many ideas of how will the next chapter look like..i did write out more of the sad part of the love and made something intresting out of it..i hope you guys like it as the first 3 chapter_

* * *

><p>When Conan open up his eyes then first thing he notise was that Hattori was sleeping and it was still night time in Osaka..He push his body up and he felt pain in his lower body..When he look in there then he saw that Hattori was still inside of him..He push himself up and let Hattori cock pop out of him..It wasn't to pain full to take out..When he watch it he was surpried that it actually whent fully inside of him. He then move his body out of the bed and stand up ,but in that moment a lot of pain whent through his body and he sit down againe..Mabye it was not the best idea to move around yet..He did find his pants and taked the keys for handcuffs..He open it and let Hattori hands out of it..He saw that handcuffs have made marks in Hattori hands..He kissd marks and smiled..then put pants back to Hattori and lyed next to him..He kissed him and then went back to sleep.<p>

**4 hours later**

Hattori open up his eyes and he saw that he can move his hands againe..He was glad about it..Also he saw that Conan was sleeping next to him..He was pale in face yet he had happy smile in his face..Hattori stand up and went to kitchen for class of water and then the phone ringd..He answer it

"Hello.."

"Hi Hattori..It's Ran here..I want to know if Conan is with you?"

"Yeah..His here..Hes sleeping at the moment..Want to wake him up for you?"

"No don't let him sleep..It's good for him..He was not happy when he didn't hear about you..He looked so sad thats why i asked if his still sad..I was worried about him"

"I understand..I tell him to call you when he woke up.."

"It would be nice..Be good with him"

"It ain't that bad..I know how to be with him so don't worry about it and relax with Kazuha"

"Yes i will..Thank you..Good day for you guys..Bye"

"Same for you..See ya" he hang up the phone..He was not sure how to face Conan at the moment..He still didn't get why it have happen and he didn't get what Conan want..He sit next to window and was thinking againe..

**1 hour later**

Conan open up his eyes and saw that Hattori was not with him anymore..Maybe he did run away againe or he is ready to kill him when he go down..He was ready for anything at that he stant up againe the pain was back..He still want to get down..He moved slower to make the pain less painfull. When he got down and went to kitchen then he saw that Hattori was siting near the window and he was thinking..It was writen all over his face.

When he step in to kitchen then Hattori notise him..When he saw Conan then first thing he saw was how he moves around..It was painful to watch..

"Umm...Can i help you with something?" asked Hattori

Conan looked him with surpriesd face..He was exepting to be yelld or hit or something elss but that was out of his mind.

"I ain't gona hit you so stop looking like that"

"Sorry" was only answer Conan told..He moved slowely near the tabel and sit down..He didn't like to sit down in hard sheat..Hattori notise that as well

"Wait a little bit" and he run out of he come back he had a 2 pillow in his hand..He put them in the seat and help Conan to sit in there.

"Thanks"

"You shouln't move so much around..It only hurts you more" told Hattori

"I'm not a doll..Don't treat me like a girl."answer Conan with cold voice

"I never told you are a girl..You ain't girl Kudo"

"You say that..What your thinking?"

"Why? I dont still know why you did it" answerd Hattori

"Your one hard case to take on." siged Conan "Why should i sleep with you?"

"..."

"Becuase i don't see you as a friend Hattori..Are you understanding me now better?"

"Ain't sure about that..So in one word i'm not friend and not enemy what i am then?" asked Hattori

"Your stupit aren't you..I feel sorry for Kazuha..When somebody have sex with other what it makes them?"

"Um...Lovers? or couple?"

"So?"

"You don't mean that you don't love Ran but you love ME?"

"Take you long to understand" siged Conan "You don't have to look so surprised..also you don't have to asnwer me" Conan stand up and whent to the door

"I'm gona take a shower and then i go" and he walked out of the kitchen

"..." Hattori didn't know what to answer or even what to think..He saw Conan as a brother or maybe he saw him more..Then what he feels about Conan now?..He was confused and didn't know what to do right now anymore.

Conan felt empty..He was sure that Hattori was thinking like crazy about it all but he was sure that he will not answer him the way he would like to hear it..He was sure that everything will fate away and they stop seeing each others and knowing that made Conan sad..He welt that tears was comeing down in his cheeks..What elss he can do but cry..It makes accepting the truth little bit eazyer but it still hurts..after the bath he pack his things and went down..When he was puthing one his sneakers he felt that Hattori was in his back..Conan stand up and told to Hattori

"Everything is with me so i'm going "

but he didn't get to far when Hattori pick him up

"Hattori what are you doing?"

"I ain't leting you run of..I know when you walk out this door right now it would be last time we will see each other and i don't want it"

Conan looked him with surpried eyes

"I'm not sure what i feel about you but i'm sure that it may be more that friends should have..I still need thinking time and i know you don't have school at the moment so i'm gona keep you with me as long i can answer your question..Till that time your staying with me..You got it?"

Conan just nod..He was little bit happy about that..Mabye everything is not so bad

"Kudo did you cry?" he touched his cheeks "Your eyes are red"

"..." he looked away

"Kudo don't look away" He taked his face between his hand and made him face him " I asked you something Kudo"

"...No..." answerd Conan but it was clear lie

"Don't lie Kudo.." Conan want to turn his eyes away but Hattori didn't let him

"Was it becuase of me?..Kudo damn it..Answer me" Hattori was angry now

"..."

"KUDO DONT MESS AROUND"

"...Maybe..."

"KUDOOOO"

"...Yes..." and then he looked down..Hattori knows him better than he was hopeing

"...wasn't that hard to tell..." Hattori sighed...damn Kudo still playing around.

" For you not ,for me it was" answer Conan "Can you please let me go now?"  
>"No..Not yet..What did i do to make you cry? and answer me..I want to get thinking strike with you and it starts right now"<p>

"I was thinking it end in here once and for all..Like your going to ignore me againe..It was hard already with first time"

"Yeah i heard about that from Ran"

"So can i get down now?"

"No..You can't"

"Why not? i answer your question" asked Conan

"..." next thing Conan felt was that Hattori was kissing him..He know it was not a dream but why it felt like on..He was surprised and didn't know what to do..He just stayed still and let Hattori do what he want.

Hattori didn't know why he did it but it felt right in that moment and he like the feeling of Conan lips with he stoped and let Conan breath againe then in that moment Hattori felt like his herat skip a beat..Conan face was red and he was breathing fast..It made him look that moment he understand that Kudo was more than friend to him just he didn't notise that till now.

**3 Days later**

Hattori was sting with Conan in the sofa and both of them was really quite.

Then they heard that somebody come in the house.

"Hattori and Conan are you there?" was Kazuha voice calling out

"We are in here" answerd Hattori will standing up

When Kazuha enter the room the Conan saw Ran with her as well

"Hello Kazuha-neechan and Ran-neechan" smiled Conan..

Ran looked at Conan and then she came next to him and hugged him

"I was so worried about you" told Ran

"I ain't that bad to take care of him" told Hattori

"Yes Ran-neechan..I had lot of fun with Hattori..also his feaver is gone now" smile Conan

"Thats a good news" told Ran

Hattori felt like he have done something he should have not done..Something inside of him told thats he should give Conan to Ran and run off as fast he can, other side told him to get Conan and run off with him.

Conan was smiling and he was blushing when he was with Ran but he never show him his blushing face..The more Hattori thinked the more he was feeling like he had been played..He sighed..He need to get out of this..He needs to get everything out..and he need it now.

"Ran-san when you miss Conan maybe you want to take him home with you..I mean i'm better and all so Conan can go back with you now..Keep a eye on him..okey?" told Hattori..It was somehow really hard to tell..His heart hurt..He know that is the best thing to do..

"Thank you Hattori" told Ran and then he picked up Conan

"Ran-neechan pleas put me down" plead Conan with his child voice

"We are going home and i really want to hug you at the moment" was Ran answer

"Home? I don't want to leav..I still want to be with Hattori-niichan..Please?" asked Conan with sad voice

Conan didn't want to leav becuase he didn't like Hattori voice or how his face looked..He was doing something when he want to make him leav..Conan felt like it was a bad news to him. His eyes shows something he couldn't tell

In the end Conan was going home with Ran.

**30 min later**

"Hattori you look sad..Did something happent?" asked Kazuha

"Nothing really..Kazuha i think i'm going to America and take the job as a detective in there" told Hattori

"What you mean by going to America? Why haven't i heart about it beafor?" asked Kazuha

"Becuase i wasn't sure about it till now..I'm gona leav by the end of this week..Can i now have some time to back my things?" asked Hattori

"Yes you can" told Kazuha..

When Kazuha left then Hattori end up in bed feeling more need to move on and fast..Ran loves Kudo..She have been in love with him so long..Also how can it be nice to hear that two most best detectives are gays..He can't give Kudo what he needs..No childrens neather the love..He just have to stop seeing him and forgeth everything..Thats the only reason he want to go America..He know that Kudo can find him but it would be hard to find him in the America..That country is big and he can find new place by every week..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys i'm back with new chapter..sorry it did take me so long time to upload but here is the new chapter..i hope you guys like it and it would be really nice if i get a know what my eeads think about it..

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later<strong>

Kudo got back his normal body and he have win the fight with the Gin and the others..

The full 6 years Kudo have tryed to catch Hattori but he never got even near with the place he was..Maybe Hattori was not so bad detective..He knew to well Kudo style and it made Kudo angry..Why the hell to do that when he was open with the fact that he was more than friends to him..Kudo was angry..Also now he have to go to stupit party with Ran and Kogoro..

When he arived at the part he tryed to get out of there soon as well..Everybody was asking him questions and he didn't feel like answering them..When he got away most of the fans then he notise something..A guy with the hat and pants, with dark skin and differnt style of talking..It was Hattori Heiji..Kudo was looking at him with pure shock..He have found him or have Hattori found him..Now that Kudo saw him he was sure not to let him run away againe..He walk slowely to him..Hattori was moveing as well..He went out of the hall..Kudo was right behind him..Hattori went to bathroom. Kudo was thinking if he should go in as well..Damn if he don't go in there right now he will lose Hattori againe and who knows when he got to see him againe..There was less places to run of inside anyway..He went in..

Hattori was waching his face..He didn't looks so good.

Kudo was right behind him..When Hattori lift his face to watch in the mirrow then he saw him..He didn't like the look in his face..He turned around and right when he was around Kudo kissed him..That kiss was not gentle..Hattori tryed to push Kudo away but he just didn't move at all..Kudo was pushing Hattori body side to didn't get time to react to he pushd Hattori inside of one of the cabin and locked inside. Hattori was in shock..It's been over 6 years when he was kissed by Kudo and yet it still made his full body on fire..

"What the hell Kudo? What you want now? Let me out of here right now"

"Like hell i would let you go..Do you even know how hard was to find you?" told Kudo

"That was the idea..For you to move one"

"Who the hell want that? I didn't make a joke with all of that we did."

"Like i care..Now let me out..You need to go back to the party next to Ran"

"I'm not with her in that way..I Have told you I DON'T LOVE HER"

"So what? I don't care about it"

"..." Kudo felt more angry than beafor..So he want to play hard..I can play hard as well

He pushd Hattori against the cabin and kissed him againe..He bite Hattori lower lips to get inside his mouth..Hattori was still fighting with him..They stoped when they heard that somebody enterd the bathroom..

"Let me go" was Hattori whispering to Kudo..

"Not gona happen..Not this time" was Kudo answer.

Kudo just went on..He was opening Hattori jacket..It come open pretty eazly..And he put his hand inside of Hattori T-shirt..Hattori was still trying to get away from Kudo..Kudo was enjoying Hattori warm body..It was like a dream come true form him. 6 damn long years and now he can touche him againe and feel him like 6 years ago.

"No..Stop it Kudo..I mean it"

"No" was Kudo answer..He moved his hand lower in Hattori body..He slowely put his hand in Hattori pants and in that moment Hattori let out a yelp

"Did you hear something Jim?" told somebody

"I didn't hear anything maybe you had to much drink Jack.." was other answer

"..." Hattori and Kudo was quiet at that moment.

Then they heard how they left. That looked bad for Hattori and it will more bad when he saw Kudo face

Hattori pushd Kudo away and turn to open the lock in the door but the next thing he felt was how he was pushed hard against it

"What the hell?" told Hattori..

"Who told you can go?" was Kudo answer

"I'm free to do what i want" answerd Hattori

"Same here" and the next thing Hattori felt was how he pants was lowerd and Kudo entert him without the warning

"Ouch.." was only thing Hattori let out..It hurt more than the first time..Maybe becuase Kudo tryed not to hurt him first time but right now he really want to hurt him and he didn't go slow as well..Hattori felt how tears run down in his cheeks and only thing he can do now is bite his lips and hope it end soon..

But then Kudo hit Hattori G-spot and Hattori let out quite loud moan..Kudo smiled about that

"Let that nice voice out more" wisperd Kudo in Hattori ear and he lick it

"Ah...ngh...ahhh...damn it..." it was hot and Hattori felt he can't stand much longer..Kudo understand that as well so he turned Hattori to face him and then he lift him up and trust in to him with faster rythm.

"AHHHHHHHHHnngh" Hattori was losing his mind faster than he want to..he was feeling damn good now and his mind was going blank..He now didn't care anymore and he moved his hips with the trust Kudo made..He was moveing with him and it was just pure pleasure he felt with doing that.

Kudo felt that he can't keep up with the feeling he gets from it and he also felt that his legs are not gona keep both of them up..He then sit down on lavatory. Hattori felt Kudo even deeper than befor and he let out quite a loud moan becuase of it.

Kudo then told to Hattori with sexy voice "Movie your hips up and down yourself"  
>"..." Hattori then just moved his body up and then let himself fall down againe. He didn't care anymore<p>

"Ah..ngh" he then start moveing his body up and down more faster..He just let his mind go blank and just feel plesure with everything he was feeling at the moment

Kudo had hard time not to cum when Hattori did pick up the rythm..He was trying to hold it in but with every trust Hattori made, the more he felt that he need to cum.

"ngh" Kudo did cum inside Hattori

Hattori felt it and it was really was sure thats the end and he tryed to stand up but Kudo pushed him back down,

"ahg..What the hell..Didn't you cum?" told Hattori

"but you didn't cum" answerd Kudo

"Hell no i don't need it"

"Are you sure? Your body don't agree with you" and he pushd himself out and then in againe

"What's that s'posed ta mean?"

"it means this" he pushd harder and faster in and out of Hattori

"Angh...ahh.." damn Kudo..

"angh..damn it..ahhhhhh" Hattori was really near to a little bit more

"Damn ... it...ang..." little bit more and Hattori would come

"AAAggng..aaaaaaa" and Hattori was cuming hard and he had no more power to keep up with Kudou.

"Hattori it's not over yet" told Kudo..his voice was ringing with pure sexyness and Hattori was sure that it doesn't mean just one or two time of cuming. Kudo kissed Hattori and will kissing he start moveing againe but slower speed. Somehow it felt a lot more better to both of was breathing fast but he felt happy..He was doing it something he was wishing in all 6 years..

Hattori did felt that if Kudo plans to keep going then he can't keep up with it.. He was feeling everything to much..

"I can't do it anymore..ngh..ahhhh…stop it K…udo" he was feeling dizzy

"Do you think I stop now when i lost 6 years of you? You hope to much Hattori" and he start trusting harder in to Hattori

"Aaaahhnngg..ahhh" Hattori was losing his strength and fast

"I'm…..gona…cummm" screamd Hattori when he cumed and Kudo did it as well

"…." They were out of breath and Kudo notise that Hattori have fainted of all of the cuming.

"Maybe I over did it but it was really good" was good saying with the big grin in his face

Kudo kissed Hattori and lift then him up..He cleand him and then put his clouths back on. He lift Hattori in to his arms and just start walking..When he came out of the WC then he met with Kazuha

"Kudo-kun? Are you Kudo?" asked her

"Kazuha that's me..He fainted in WC so I'm gona take him with me..Find Ran and go back to Kogoro..I go first with him..okey?"

"Okey..Thank you Kudo-kun" and she run of to find Ran and Kogoro

"Now I have you all to myself Hattori and don't think that i can't lock you up anymore" and he walk out of the party house with big smile in his face.


End file.
